


MylenaHoodTale

by MinecraftFan11



Series: MylenaHoodTale [1]
Category: Angelina Ballerina:The Next Steps, Charlie and Lola, Doki (Cartoon), Jelly Jamm, Lalaloopsy, LazyTown, Milly and Molly, Pocoyo (TV), The Backyardigans, Wild Kratts, WordGirl, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Author's Childhood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Long ago,various species ruled over the Cartoon Land.One of them was Discovery Kids (based on all the Cartoons that passed at least in a Country's Discovery Kid Channel).One day,They entered in War with the others.They losed,and got selated by a Magic Barrier,separing them from the Others.In 201X,Legends say that the Cartoons who go to Mount Cartoonist will be Canceled.What will happen when the Eight Fallen Cartoon fall into the Cartoonground?





	1. Pucca meets An Foe and a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an AU based on the Cartoons I,MinecraftFan11,ended watching and Loved.But particulary LazyTown and Backyardigans marked my Childhood xP)

A girl was laying under a Bed of golden flowers that shine just like the Sun.The flowers ended saving the girl from a fatal fall that she was going to do for a unknow reason.She lifted herself from the Bed of golden flowers growling,and then started to look to the surroundings,with a confused "Hum?".

Her name was Pucca.She wears a Red dress with two lavender/purple stripes and black pants and shoes.Unlike the other "Fallen Cartoons",she wans't aware of the Selated cartoons of the Mount,and wans't really Ready to what she would face.She lifted up,looking to the Side seeing a Hall.She walked trought it,facing a Door with a Symbol.She passed trought the Door,and ended facing...someone.

It really was a Living creature.It could be compared to an Small Gramophone turned upside down.It haved four limbs,and a Green circle which haved the face.Pucca was an little bit afraid to approach it,but approached slowly.It then started to talk.

-"Hello!I am Do,Do the Dodo!"-The creature sayed.It wans't a "Dodo Bird",It was visible.-"Hmm...You're new to the Cartoonground,aren't you?"-Pucca nodded.She keeped an Vow of Silence since she was Young so she didn't prefer to use words.-"You must be so confused!Someone needs to be you Guide around here!I guess this Guide need to be me."

Do's over-excitment maked Pucca don't trust him that really much.Pucca,still,tryed the Max to trust his Guidance.

-"Are you ready?Here we go!"-Do sayed.

Suddenly,a Red heart started appeared and dissapeared three times in front of Pucca until it got intact and got dragged to the center of a Box.Do appeared on the Other side of the Box.

-"See this small heart?This is you SOUL,the essence of you own life!"-Do explained.Pucca feeled that this "SOUL" needed to be protected at all costs by herself...But from what,she didn't know.-"You SOUL at the start is like glass,but can be strong if you have alot of LV!"-Pucca stayed with a confused face.

-"Whats LV,you may be asking?LOVE,of course!You wan't some love,you don't?Don't worry,I'll share with you."-Do winked.-"Down here,love is shared trought...Little,white...Dodo music!"-Musical notes of White or Light gray color appeared behind Do.-"Move around,gather all you are able!"

Pucca then jumped to get one of the Notes,but it hurted her SOUL,affecting herself.She then ended seeing Do smirk,and stayed scared.

-"YOU SILLY.In this world,it's Cancel,or BE Cancelled!What kind of Super-villian would pass an Chance like that?"-Do sayed without his friendly demeanor.Musical notes then summoned Pucca's SOUL.-"BE CANCELLED."

Do then laughed,while Pucca tried to find an Chance to escape,but there was nowhere to escape...So,she feeled alot better,like if she was healed,and the Musical notes dissapeared.

-"What?"-Do sayed,with a confused face.Then,a Star appeared and was thrown into Do,which maked him be thrown away.A female pink mouse of pink color appeared.She haved an Pink bow in her head,and weared a Pink dress with the same symbol from the Door Pucca passed,and it haved an Rose.The mouse's feet haved ballerina shoes.

-"What kind of creature would do this to a young cartoon?"-The mouse remarked.The mouse looked to Pucca,that was still afraid.-"Do not stay scared like this,it's now safe.I am Angelina,caretaker of the Ruins"-Angelina presented herself.-"I pass here to see if a Cartoon have falled down here.You are the first one to fall here in a long time."-Pucca stayed curious now...Other cartoons have fallen here,and Pucca was the latest.

-"Come,I'll guide you in this place.Follow me."-Angelina sayed,turning and walking away.Pucca then solved to follow her,since she saved her from a Danger and Pucca didn't want Do to return.

Pucca just wans't aware of the adventure she would face to return to the Cartoon Surface.


	2. The Fallen Cartoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pucca while travels the Ruins with Angelina,meets her Cartoonground Guider and the First Fallen Cartoon: Rita Discovery.

Pucca followed Angelina trought the Ruins,that where colored with a curious combination of Pink and Green.In the middle of the Two staircases,there was a Little Star,Pucca touched it and Saved.While that,The two arrived in a Room where haved Musical notes floating up in the Ground.

-"Welcome to your new house,little one."-Angelina started to spoke.-"Allow me to show how the RUINS work."

Angelina touched the Second Musical Note and the Fourth,then pressed a Button on the Ground with her Feet,opening the Door.Pucca stayed amazed.

-"The RUINS are full of Obstacles.Old fusions of Music,Levers and Buttons.Who pass here must solve them to advance.So,no need to stay much nervous to the sight of them."-Angelina sayed.Pucca then followed Angelina to the next room,who was alot Larger.

-"To make progress here,you will need to find the correct Musical Notes.Do not worry,I marked the ones you need."-Angelina sayed,walking away after.Pucca followed Angelina and them,Pucca ended seeing an Musical Note marked.Pucca touched it.Pucca advanced and then founded an Other marked Musical Note and touched it.

-"Amazing!I'm proud of you,young one.Let's go to the next room."-Angelina sayed,walking with Pucca following her.Pucca ended seeing an Dummy in the format of a Tomato.It haved small circle eyes of Green color.

-"As a Non-Discovery Kid cartoon,they will may stop you.You will need to be ready to this situation."-Angelina explained,letting Pucca an little bit Worried of what she would find.-"But don't need to worry!The steps are easy.When you encounter our kind of Cartoon,you'll enter a FIGHT.While you're in a fight,try to make friendship with the target.While you try,I will come and solve the problem.Practice with this Dummy."

Pucca then solved to follow Angelina's guidance,entering in a Battle with the Tomato-shaped Dummy...exept that she really didn't know what to do.Suddenly,a voice camed from her mind,which wans't from herself.

-"I'm Rita,the first fallen Cartoon."-Rita sayed.-"However,the rest isn't much important right now.I know you're somehow Silent,but try to use something like Body Language.I'm sure Angelina know it".

Pucca,altrought barely knowing Rita,solved to follow her suggestions.Pucca started to ''talk'' in Body language,exept that the Dummy wans't really for a Conversation.

-"...At least Angelina is proud of you."-Rita sayed,at least making an Bored Pucca an bit more happy.

-"Oh,perfect!You're just perfect."-Angelina sayed,alot proud of Pucca.Angelina then goes to the next Room,with Pucca following behind.

-"There's another Obstacle in this Room...I wonder if you can pass without my help?"-Angelina spoke.Eventually,while following Angelina,Pucca entered in Battle with a Cartoony Frog.

-"Try to say a nice compliment to it,I remeber doing it and it worked."-Rita sayed.Pucca sayed an "Hello" waving.However,Angelina appeared,scolding the Frog away.Pucca then continued to follow Angelina until they stopped in a Spike carpet.

-"This is the Obstacle,but...hold my hand here."-Angelina sayed.Angelina then guided Pucca through the Spike carpet,downing the Spikes in the places she passed.When they reached the End,Angelina unholded the hand of Pucca.-"Obstacles now are an bit dangerous."

Pucca stayed curious of how and why the Spike carpet was "that dangerous",but solved to not think much about it.Pucca then goed to the next room,where obviously Angelina was awaiting.

-"Until now,you are doing perfectly well,my dear.However...this task will be hard...You need to walk until the end of the Room by yourself.I'm sorry."-Angelina sayed,leaving Pucca behind.Pucca was now afraid of continue,but still tried.

-"Pucca,I know it's hard but you still need to try."-Rita sayed.Rita's word then filled Pucca with braveness and she continued.After a good lenght walk,Angelina goed out of a Pillar.-"Bounjour,young one.I did not leave you forever.I was behind this Pillar the whole time.Merci for trusting me.However,this exercise wans't for a silly reason:It's to see you Independence."-Angelina explained.-"I must go out for a while and you end alone.Stay here while I go.It's dangerous if you try to go on without me.I have an Idea.If you need to call for me,use this Cell Phone.Be good,okay?"-Angelina then leaved Pucca behind.

Altrought Pucca knowed it was an Bit wrong to try and explore by herself,Pucca solved to do it,since it probably would take an long time to Angelina return.


	3. Blonde Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pucca and Rita meets an Shy and somehow Sad Blonde named Lola while travelling the Ruins.

Rita,while making an "invisible companion" to Pucca,started to explain why and how She appeared suddenly in Pucca.

-"I'm now dead and also a Ghost,but I can attach myself in the Mind of the Fallen Cartoons that ended falling over the Time."-Rita explained.-"All of them couldn't really hear me,but you may can because you Type of SOUL is the same of Mine."

Pucca stayed surprised to hear this.Rita tried to act like a Guide to the other Fallen Chartoons but really couldn't because they Type of SOULS couldn't match Rita's one: Red.But it wans't the only thing Pucca and Rita would have in Common.

However,Pucca's walk was interrupted by a Blonde girl with seeming Four years.She haved two blue butterflys in her two sides of the Head and whore a Flowery Dress with Long socks and Black Dress.The Blonde seemed to drink something like Milk but Pink,like Strawberry.While Pucca approached,the Blonde seemed to try to avoid Pucca but also seemed to try and continue to drink her Pink Milk.

-"Maybe you'll need to push her by Force."-Rita suggested.

Pucca solved to do what Rita suggested,pushing the Blonde by force and ended triggering a Battle with her.

-"It's Lola.This cartoon doens't seem to have a Concret Knowedgle of this World."-Rita explainded.

-"i'm fine,don't worry."-Lola sayed,but clearly started to Cry tears that acted like bullets.Pucca ended frowning because the Situation Lola was.

-"Try to cheer her.It may Work"-Rita sayed.

Pucca finded Rita's suggestion Useful and solved to do it.Pucca started by giving Lola a Kind smile.

-"ha..."-Lola sayed in reaction.Pucca then told a Joke in Body Language,which Lola ended understanding.

-"ha...ha..."-Lola again sayed in Reaction.Lola then started to Prepare something,which Pucca leted.

-"Let me show..."-Lola then showed a Butterfly drawing.-"I call it "butter sooner".do you like it?..."-Lola asked.

Pucca then nooded in agreement.-"Ohh..."-Lola sayed.-"I usually stay in the RUINS because i'm to shy to Show my Drawings...but now I meeted a kind person."-Lola continued.-"...Oh,i'm awkwarding about it,right?I'll go in other place."-Lola then walked away,still holding her Pink Milk in the Hands,leaving Pucca again alone.

-"...Let's continue?"-Rita sayed.Pucca then nooded to herself and they continued they walk trought the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inspired Lola's Clothes on this Picture:  
> https://fanart.tv/fanart/tv/75933/characterart/charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png


	4. Bye Bye,Angelina...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pucca and Rita know they need to leave the Ruins,but Angelina is Worried in Losing another Young Cartoon.Rita know what they need to do.And Pucca will need the Acceptance.

Pucca ended next to the end of the Ruins,in a Tree without leaves.Pucca was Somehow Hurted by the combats she faced but nothing dangerous.Suddenly,Angelina appeared from behind the Tree,getting next to Pucca.

-"How did you find the way here,my kid?Are you hurt?"-Angelina asked,recieving an Answer by Pucca's nod.-"There,there,I can help you."-Angelina taked Bandages and puted them on Pucca scars.

-"I should not have abandoned you for so long.It is bad trying to make a surprise like this."-Angelina sayed.-"Eeh...Well,Maybe it's time to not make it a Surprise any more.Come,young cartoon!"-Angelina then walked back to what maybe was behind the Trees.Pucca solved to follow and ended surprised with a Thing:It was a house what was behind the Tree.Also haved an Star of Saving.

-"It's a neaty house,aren't?"-Rita suddenly sayed.Pucca nooded to herself and saved.Pucca then entered in house,with Angelina in her front.

-"Do you smell that?"-Angelina asked,and Pucca noticed a Smell.-"Surprise!It's a Banoffe Pie with Strawberry's.I tought we might make a Celebration because of you arrival.I hope you have a Good time living here.So I may hold off on Strawberry Pie tonight."-Angelina continued.-"Come,I have other good thing for you."-Angelina goed to what seemed to be an Corridor on the Right and Pucca solved to follow.

-"This is it."-Angelina sayed,dragging Pucca by the Hand to the nearby Door to them.-"A room for yourself.I hope you liked!"-Angelina sayed and patted Pucca in the head,until she feeled something in her nose.

-"Something is on fire?...Um,feel at Home!"-Angelina sayed,going quickly possibly to the Kitchen.

Pucca solved to enter the Room.It haved toys,an Box with shoes,and into these things,a Bed.Pucca then solved to sleep in the Bed to continue the Trip later.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While waking up,Pucca found out something in the front of the Bed.She jumped out of the Bed to find out that It was some kind of Pie with Four Strawberry's in it.

-"It's the Banoffe Pie with Strawberry Angelina was saying."-Rita sayed.Pucca solved to pick it and guard it for another time.

Pucca solved to exit from the room and go to the Left room.There,she founded Angelina on a Green Chair reading an Ballet Book and solved to approach her.Angelina then noticed the Presence of the Young cartoon.

-"Up already?"-Angelina asked,and Pucca nodded with a Smile.

-"...I wanted you to know how glad I am to have someone here."-Angelina sayed.-"There are so many kind of books I would love to share with you.I could even teach you how to do Ballet Dance...There are just too much things I want to teach to you.Oh,and saying about Teaching,I've also prepared a Sign Paper for you Study's.This may be Curious to you...But I always dreamed to be a Ballet Teacher. ...Actually it's not too Much Curious.But still,I love you presence here"

Suddenly,Rita's presence catched Pucca.

-"Pucca,I know Angelina saved you and stuff,but we need to Progress alone.Leaving the Ruins will have the Cost of leave Angelina behind...so try to "Speak" to her so she may understand."-Rita sayed.Pucca heared all but even somehow regretting to do this,She stayed DETERMINED to leave the Ruins,even costing the lost of Angelina.

Pucca started to Speak in Body Language to Angelina in signal of how she can return Home.Angelina did understand fully,but stayed surprised.

-"Huh?This...this IS your new Home.You would like to read this Book that I am Reading?It would be perfect If you want to learn Ballet with Me."-Angelina sayed,an Bit Unconfontable.

Pucca tried again,giving an exact Question of how Leave the Ruins.Angelina didn't want to lose another Young Cartoon...So she tried to change the Topic to catch Pucca attention.

-"Um...You would love to learn these Ballet steps that I know,but for first you need to learn the Basic ones,the more simplistic ones.Ins't exciting this?You just need to try!"-Angelina sayed trying to convice Pucca to stay.

Pucca tried again,and Angelina discovered that there wans't one thing that maked Pucca stop.Angelina then solved to take an Decision.

-"...I have to do something.Wait here while I go"-Angelina sayed,lifting from the Chair and after going to somewhere.

Pucca solved to follow Her in the Staircases in the Entrance.Pucca was now afraid of what would happen,but still solved to show Courage while following Angelina.They we're now In the Basement,and Angelina choice was somehow going to be an bit wrong.

-"You want to know how you "Return Home",don't?"-Angelina started.-"In the end of this Path,is the end of the RUINS.The only way to go to the Rest of the Cartoonground.I'm going to put an end to it.Nobody will go out again.Now be good and go Upstairs."

What Angelina would do shocked Pucca.Pucca couldn't let Angelina do it,so she continued to follow Angelina.

-"Every cartoon that fall here have the Same Fate.I've seen it enough times.They come.They go away.They're canceled.You naive cartoon...if you leave the RUINS...They...DOKI...Will cancel you.I only wish to protect you,you don't accept?...Go to your room,please."-Angelina continued,but Pucca still followed her.-"Don't stop me.Don't say I didn't warn you."-Angelina sayed.

Pucca solved to continue following her,she needed to return to the Surface,and needed to leave the RUINS.Angelina noticed Pucca didn't go Upstairs,and solved to do what's the best at least in her mind.

-"You want to leave like this?Hmph.You are exactly like the others.There's only one option to this.Prove yourself.Prove to me you can survive all the cartoons down here."-Angelina sayed before tigger battle with Pucca,which pucca wans't really prepared.

-"Try to Spare her."-Rita suggested.

Pucca tried to spare and didn't work.Angelina throwed stars with her own Foots to Pucca,which she avoided.Pucca spared more times,which maked Angelina confused,until at one turn she Speaked about this.

-"What are you doing?Attack or go Away!What are you trying to show me?"-Angelina sayed,but Pucca continued to avoid Angelina stars.-"Fight me or just go!...Stop.Stop looking with this Face."-Angelina sayed again,until she stopped attacking.Pucca continued to non-Attack.

-"...I know you want to go to Home.But...But please...go upstairs now.I promise I will try to give my best.I know we don't have all but...We can have a Good life here.Why are you making this complicated?Please just go upstairs..."-Angelina continued,and suddenly started to cry.-"Haha...Silly,isn't?I can't even save a single cartoon"

Pucca feeled bad about it and considered go Upstairs like Angelina asked but Angelina got Pucca attention.

-"..No,It's wrong.You would be just too sad you trapped here.If you adapt,the RUINS is the smallest place.Growing up in a place like this is wrong.My sadness...my loneliness...and all my fears...For you,my Young one,I'll put them aside."-Angelina spoked,stopping the fight.

-"If you really want to leave the RUINS,I won't stop you.But,when you fully exit...don't come back.I just hope you get it"-Angelina sayed,after going next to Pucca and hugging her.-"Goodbye,My young."-Angelina sayed,going away just giving a short look backwards for a Moment.

Pucca was now an bit Sad for doing it,but in someway or other,she needed to proceed.So,she goed to the Door with the Symbol from the Gate she remembered seeing after falling down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Banoffe Pie is a United Kindgom-Originated Food so I solved to use it as the Pie.  
> Angelina in her Series is from London but I still solved to give her French greetings xP)


	5. Re-encountering an Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chain chapter before Pucca and Rita goes and explore all the Cartoonground.

Pucca was already ready to exit to the rest of the Cartoonground and ended remeeting the first Person who greeted her in the Cartoonground:Do the Dodo.Pucca was scared:She was afraid that Angelina couldn't protect her if Do tried to attack,but with Determination she could advance,and Do started to Speak.

-"Sly.Verrrryyy Sly."-Do started.-"You think you're really intelligent,aren't?So you created you own rules.You spared an Single person.I bet you're really happy.You didn't canceled anybody this time."-Do was right,Pucca was peaceful enough to not do it.

-"But what will you do when you meet an REALLY agressive person?You'll be canceled,and canceled...and more canceled.Until you lose your patience.What will you do then?Will you Cancel because stress?Or you will leave this world forever...and let ME control it all?"-This phrase of Do maked Pucca really Scared.She didn't want to kill nor "abandon" this world to leave him to control it.-"I am the Prince in the future of this world.Don't worry,little monarch.My plan will go always more than that."-Do then laughed and after that,digged into the Ground,leaving Pucca alone.

Pucca wondered:Why Do the Dodo wanted this Much to Cancel her?Who is this "Doki" Angelina spoke earlier?Do the Dodo may be another person and Pucca wans't aware?Could she escape of the Cartoonground?The answers spinned like an Circle without ending...

Rita then suddenly comed to Pucca.

-"I know the Answer to great part of this Asnwers...But I can't spoil them to you."-Rita sayed.-"You may know the reason when you'll be more advanced about this World,but for now Let's go out of the RUINS and go to the rest of the Cartoonground:A great adventure await us."

Pucca,altrought really wanted to know the answers to her own Questions,solved to follow Rita guidance,entering the Door.


	6. Meet the Backyardigans Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pucca meets an Comic Duo on the Cold Snowdin.

Pucca ended in a Winter-like area full of Pine trees.It wans't that really cold but also maked Pucca chill alot while she walked.Pucca then ended feeling like someone was following her that Moment.When she reached the Bridge,it was confirmed:Surely someone was following her,indicated by Steps in Snow that weren't from her.

-"Cartoon...You know how to greet a new friend?Turn and shake my Hand."-A chill-like voice camed from behind.Pucca turned and ended seeing a figure and bit taller than her that looked like a Moose.The figure offered the hand.Pucca with an bit of fear touched the hand and a big Pop sound was heared and water splashed out everywhere,leaving Pucca an bit shocked.Then,the Moose figure turned clear:It seemed to be a He,and haved a Red fringe haved Light Yellow antlers.He also whore an Dark Blue hoodie with one Dark Orange stripe.

-"Ha,the water ballon trick,it's unforgettable.Anways...you're a Non-Discovery cartoon,correct?My name is Tyrone,and I'm a Moose."-Tyrone starred himself.-"I should be in a Lookout for Non-Discovery cartoons,but well,I'm not very fan of doing things like This."-Pucca atleast was reliefed to hear this.

-"Now,I have a friend called Pablo,who's...well,a Blue Penguin.He's a Sentry like me,but well,He's very Determined to catch a Non-Discovery cartoon."-Pucca now was a Bit afraid thinking of meeting this "Pablo".-"Hey,that may be him there.I know an Idea,go trought this Gate.Yes,go trought it.My friend maked the Bars too wide that won't stop anyone."-Tyrone and Pucca then walked trought the Bridge,reaching an area with a Yellow Child Slide and a Sentry Post.

-"There,hide in that Child Slide until it's safe."-Tyrone pointed to the Child slide and Pucca quickly goed behind it.Then,Pablo appeared.He,like Tyrone described,was a Blue penguin.His chest and legs were pale yellow and he haved a Beanie Hat with a Propeller.He haved a Dark blue scarf and a Blue Bowtie and also whore Red gloves.However,he wans't in a real good mod.

-"Hi Pablo."-Tyrone sayed.

-"Tyrone!You want to know about something?!It's been Days,and you didn't update your Puzzles and Obstacles?!What have you been doing??"-Pablo spoked,quicker than Tyrone could.

-"Looking at this Child slide.C'mon,we are both young!You don't want to climb or it for a Moment?"-Tyrone sayed.

-"No!I know I'm young,but I don't have time for this Things!"-Pablo started to stomp his foot down.-"What If a Non-discovery cartoon pass here?!?I must be prepared!I need to be one!I will be the one!I will capture a Non-Discovery!"-Pablo then started to pose with his Scarf flowing with the Wind.-"Then,I,Pablo the Amazing...Will have everything I deserve!Respect...Recognition...I will be able to join the Royal Knights!!Everybody will want to be my Friend!Everybody will want to meet with me..."-Pablo sayed,very dreamy.

-"Well,if the Child Slide help you?"-Tyrone sayed.

-"Tyrone!!You are not helping in Anything!All you're doing is Sit and Walk around!You're too Laid-back you're becoming Lazy!"-Pablo started again to stomp his foot in Anger.

-"Pablo,take it easy.I've had enough work done.A Car'ton'"-Tyrone laughed an bit because of his own Joke.

-"TYRONE!!!"-Pablo ended yelling.

-"C'mon,you are with a Smile in your face."-Tyrone noted this fact to Pablo.

-"I know it and hate it!"-Pablo sayed.-"Why someone amazing as me...is forced to do this Much for get recognition?"-Pablo sayed to himself,however it was hearable.

-"Well,looks like you are really working...Down to the Ground!"-Tyrone laughed again because the Joke.Pablo still was alot annoyed.

-"Ergh!!!I will check my Puzzles...As for you things?Put a bit of..."Backplay" into It!"-Pablo spoked before giving his Signature laugh before walking away:

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Before fully going away,Pablo backed an bit and laughed.-"Hah!"-He then finally going away.

-"Hey,friend,you can come out now."-Tyrone sayed,and Pucca could finally exit from behind the Child Slide.Pucca in truth wasn't really scared because she could see what was in the front of the Child Slide.Pucca was ready to go away from that area until Tyrone catched her attention.

-"Hey,I hate to catch you attention...but you can do a Favor to me?"-Pucca turned.-"I thinked...my Friend is kind of sad lately...He never haved seen a Non-Discovery cartoon.Seeing you may make him very happy.Don't worry,he can be friendly even if he tries to hide it."-Pucca nodded.-"Thanks a lot.I'll be ahead of you."-Tyrone curiously goed to the Opposite direction with the Hands in the "Pants".

Pucca wondered why Tyrone goed to the other direction instead of the correct one,but Shruged it off and goed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The child slide is a reference to the Slide in the Backyardigans)


	7. Pablo Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pucca will need to Pass the Puzzles of "Pablo the Amazing" to continue the Journey.And this one is just the beggining.

Pucca reached to an Save Star and touched it.Then,Rita started then to contact to her.

-"I've seen a Few times this Double of Friends,but like Tyrone sayed,they aren't Bad."-Rita sayed.Pucca concorded with her immediately.She then advanced to the next Place,where Tyrone and Pablo standed not noticing her exactly while talking about Someone.

-"Well,What I was saying about Becky..."-Pablo sayed,until looked to the Side and noticed Pucca.He looked to Tyrone,who looked to Pucca,and He looked to Pucca and Tyrone looked to him,and it continued until they Spinned,looking to the Right side.

-"TYRONE!!Oh my God!!Is this...A Non-Discovery Cartoon?!?!?!"-Pablo asked,and just then Pucca noticed that haved an Rock behind her.

-"Uh...Actually,its may be a Rock."-Tyrone sayed,remarking the Rock behind Pucca.

-"Awww..."-Pablo sayed in Defeat with the Arms down and a rather sad look.

-"Wait...what is this in front of the Rock?"-Tyrone asked,and Pablo looked up with Curiosity,noticing Pucca.

-"OH MY GOD!!!"-Pablo screamed happily and jumped,but then started to whisper to Tyrone.-"Is she...well,a Non-Discovery cartoon?"-Pablo asked whispering.-"Yes."-Tyrone answered also whispering,and Pablo started again to jump in Happiness.

-"OH MY GOD!!!TYRONE!I DID IT!!BECKY WILL BE SO...I WILL...I WILL BE...FAMOUS!KNOWED!LOVED!!"-Pablo was just to happy that he Didn't noticed Pucca watched everything.He then started to posture.

-"...*ahem*,Cartoon!You better stop there!I,Pablo the Amazing,will stop you!!!I will capture you!You will go to the Capital!Then!!Then...I don't know what Will happen.In a Way or another,Continue...only if you're Brave!!!"-Pablo sayed before going away in a very Quick speed laughing:

-"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

-"I'll keep an eye out for you."-Tyrone sayed.Pucca solved to Approach Tyrone,catching his attention.

-"Well,that goed well.Don't stay so much nervous,Friend."-Tyrone sayed,and Pucca solved to go ahead.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pucca reached to an area with a great square in the Ground,and in the other side,Tyrone and Pablo seemed to talk about something.Pucca was curious about what was the Square but Pablo voice catched her attention.

-"You are becoming very Lazy!!You were desnecesarry sleeping!!"-Pablo sayed.

-"I think is because,well,I was tired."-Tyrone sayed.

-"Excuses and more Excuses..."-Pablo then noticed that Pucca was on the other side.-"Ah-ha!The cartoon arrived!"-Pablo pointed to Pucca,which maked her a little intimdated.-"In order to stop You...My friend and I have created some Obstacles!I believe you will find this one...Very Cold!Behold here,this is the invisible...Frozen Music!!!If you pass here and Touch the Invisible Musical Notes..."-Pablo then showed a Cyan Orb with a Snowflake figure.-"This Orb will create a Freezing in you Heart!It may look Fun.But!The amount of Fun you will have is well,second my calculations very small."

Pucca was an bit afraid of what he sayed become true,so she cautiously puted her foot in the Square,and Pablo started to Freeze with a Scream.Pucca stayed scared and returned to her Original Position,afraid of accidentally completely Freezing Pablo.Pablo seemed annoyed.

-"TYRONE!!WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"-Pablo asked with a Mix of Anger and some kind of Panic.

-"...I think in Truth she need to hold the Orb."-Tyrone remarked an bit nervous.

-"Oh,It's right!Hey,take this!"-Pablo throwed the Orb to Pucca,which she taked care to not Break or Drop.-"Okay,you may try Now."-Pablo finished.Pucca then goed trought the Puzzle without any Problem and without Freezing no one.

-"Incredible,you Speedster Girl!!You solved it quickly...Very quickly!But!!This is only the Beggining!The next one won't be easy!It's designed by my Friend,Tyrone!You surely will be confused!"-Pablo was right:Pucca didn't knowed Tyrone maked an Puzzle.-"I know I am!MWAHAHAHAHA!!"-Pablo then goed away from the Area.Pucca somehow was laughing internally thinking about the situation she passed.Pucca then got catched the attention by Tyrone.

-"Hey,Thank you.My friend seems like he's very Happy.By the way,did you notice his clothings?"-Tyrone sayed.Pucca nooded,remembering the Bowtie and the other Clothes.-"We made it Some Weeks ago for a Costume party.He never whore anything since.He nows call it his "Battle Armour".Man,ins't my Friend amazing?"-Tyrone asked.

Pucca laughed in agreement and solved to go Forward,because she didn't know how much longer it would take to she return to the Cartoon Surface.


End file.
